Wolf and Snake
by wolf928
Summary: mild language,...right now,.. and in future maybe a few "situations" - any way(ugh i am terrible at summaries) a new teacher come to Hogwarts from America and and will change, after time, the future of a certain potions master. Please Read and Review, it'
1. Default Chapter

**Wolves and Snakes**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the HP series. Nor do I own the bands or groups or teams in this story. The only character that I have Created are those that have never been a character in the HP books or something that was never a group, band. Team and so on in the muggle or magical world.

Thank you for choosing to read this, its very good as I have been told. I have a couple of people addicted to this story already, so hopefully you will like it that much to. I am also sorry in advance if any of the characters seem, well , out of character- I am trying my best for that not to happen but I might a little. And this is my first fanfic story so it might not be perfect. One more thing- if there are any mistakes, not to the story line but something not accurate please tell me , i can be oblivious sometimes. Oh and this is going to be quite a long story, many chapters so, yeah, if you like stories that rap up real quick , then um, yeah this isn't for you.

CHAPTER 1

She stared up at the school as she placed her bags sown. It was dark out, about two in the morning.

She was already late, the school year had started a week ago and she had just arrived. She _would _have come at the start of school, but there were... 'technical difficulties' moving her belongings from America. Not to mention finding a place to live when school was out.

As She stood there looking at the school, a figure walked towards her. The figure was an elderly man with a long white beard. Night blue robe and hat covered the man, his eyes sparkling a bit. A smile stretched across the figures face as he neared her.

"You must be Miss Price," The Elderly figure said cheerfully despite the early hour.

"Yes," She replies with a nod and a smile. She looks away to the castle, a slight grin across her face. "I have to say, this place... it's amazing! It reminds of a Blink182 music video."

Had she been looking at the man she would have noticed the bewildered look on the elders face. Miss Price often forgot there was a barrier between the muggle and magical world, and thought she never talked of magic to unknowing or untrustworthy muggles, to magical people she would talk about things they would never know about. Such things like Blink 182.

Finally she, once again, brought her gaze to the man in front of her, and saw his confused face.

"oh sorry- Blink 182 is a band in the muggle world, especially America's." she said giving an embarrassed smile.

"What strange names," he chuckled, " Those muggles _are_ creative though, Della. You don't mind me calling you by your first name do you?"

"It's fine,... Dumbledore is it?"

"Yes but you can call me Albus if you like."

She smiled at that and picked up her suitcase. Her other luggage had been transported strait to the school, only thought, the ones she needed. The rest was transported to her apartment in the magical world.

"I'll escort you to your room, your probably tired."

She sighed a yes and they walked into the school.

I will have someone or me pick you up in the morning before breakfast to show kyou to you class room." Albus added

As they walked down the hall, Dumbledore explained the schedule and went over a few rules regarding the students and staff that were important to know. When they finally reached her room he ended with a few warnings, such as: moving stairs cases, peeves, student jokes, peeves, and a few other thing, some of which also included peeves.

By the time they said goodnight Della's eyes were already closing. She was exited about her new class, but that didn't suppress the tiering and annoying hell she went through to move here. So the butterflies in her stomach would just have to wait. Stumbling into her room she moves into the bathroom after rummaging through the bag she brought in, then moved in to the bath room to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she got out she changed in to an oversized Baseball t-shirt with blue sleeves and Yankees written on the front and 08 on the back, also in blue. It fell about to her knees.

She lit the fireplace that she groggily noticed and found her bed. She would examine her room's looks tomorrow, but right now her pillow was calling her.

* * *

Todescribe Della's looks, in one word, would have to be- odd. Not that she wasn't pleasant to look at, she was very pretty, but some of her features would be considered... unusual. Her hair for example was extremely different, While most people had one or two colors in her hair (highlights), she had every natural color. It randomly alternated shades of brown, blonde, red, and black, though there was a few strands of silver and white. Her hair was kept short in a jagged kind of style.

Her teeth, of all things, were the oddest. Because she was an animagi she could have certain features of her animal. Della, having the wolf as her animal sense she was twelve, had large fangs that for some reason, she could never get to disappear, even when not in wolf form. Now to explain such a young animagi, she was trying to change she just did one day when she was playing. Luckily she grew up in a magical neighborhood, so no memory charms were needed.

No one was ever really sure why she so easily transformed, sense it normally took alot of practice, but they let it go and registered her. Though she only had to back in a year when she found out she could sprout wings and had that put on the records. Though the wings was all, she couldn't turn into a bird, also never explained, but, though rare, this wasn't the first time it was heard off

Besides this and the times she chooses to walk around with her wolf tail or ears, (which was something else she could do, having the ability to have certain features of her creature without changing completely,) she could be mistaken as another person.

**

* * *

Della drifts into a deep sleep, only to be awoken the next day abruptly, and start her new confusing and strange life at Hogwarts.**


	2. Chapter two

**Note- **in the last chapter is was suppose to say, when it was talking about her ability to change into an animal, that she was NOT trying to change into an animal and it just happened. I would also like to apologize for spelling errors, I thought I got them all. Now back to the story.

**Chapter two**

The next day there was two low, short raps on her door. Della, being deep in sleep, rolled over but didn't wake up. There was another two knocks, still she slept.

There was a moment of silence, then a long annoyed sigh came from the outside of the door. The visitor banged on the door twice more, so hard in fact that you could hear parts of the wood crack on the door. There was loud "thud" that came from the inside of the room, followed by a mumbled remark from Della as she untangled herself from the sheets that had followed her fall to the floor.

Feet shuffled to the door and opened it. Della's hair was messy and her eye's were half open as she gazed up at her visitor. Quickly noticing that it wasn't Dumbledore, instead she saw a much younger man with straight black hair and worn face. One of the features she noticed first was the man's nose, she wouldn't call it huge but it wasn't a small nose. She looked at the rest of his face, which looked was stern and disciplined. The rest of him was covered by black clothing and robe.

'_Oh, shit, he's trouble.' _Della thought to herself.

These thoughts were interrupted, though, when the visitor cleared his throat, giving her an annoyed- suspicious look.

She shook her head slightly and looked back up at the man.

"Wh-who are y-y-you?" she said letting out a big yawn.

The man look at her again with another annoyed look as the sides of his lips curled up. He let out another sigh, but it went unnoticed by the half awake woman.

As he opened his mouth to introduce himself, he noticed her shirt. Della, waiting for a response, gave the man a curious look, than she too look at her shirt.

"What?!" she said looking up again.

"_What_ is a ...," he pointed his whole hand towards her shirt. "Yankee?" he asked in an almost discussed way. Truly he didn't care but he asked anyway, figuring he should learn something if he's going to be forced to be in this persons presence.

"Huh?" she glanced down at her shirt again. "Oh,...yeah,... the Yankees were...er are a baseball team in New York." she said while trying to fix her hair and wake up.

Her explanations had no effect though, because his confused expression told her that he had no idea what 'baseball' was. She had once again forgotten that she was talking to a wizard, and one in fact who seems to knows little of the muggle world.

"Uh, never mind." she said closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck. "Who are you, again?" she asked yawning again.

" _I_ am Professor Snape, the potions master." he straighten up a bit, his lips still curled and looked down his nose at her.

"Oh, um,... did you want something?" she said holding onto the frame of the door and looking up at him. An annoyed look started to come over her face also.

" _I _don't want anything. **But** Dumbledore wants _me_ to escort you to your new classroom, and **he** being the headmaster, I didn't have a **choice**." he said looking at her then around in disgust.

"Oh how kind of you." she said in a sarcastic voice, still hanging on the door frame.

This earned her a glare and snort from Snape, who looked down at her again, anxious to get this _event_ over with.

" I need to get ready, give me 20 minutes." she put up the palm of her hand to symbolize 'wait' and turned and shut the door without another word.

Snape stood there looking at the door for a few seconds thinking why _he's_ always forced to deal with these kind of people.

'_Fine, twenty minutes... **exactly** twenty minutes_.' he thought as he walked away.

* * *

Exactly twenty minutes later, Snape was outside her door again, waiting. 

'_Huh, she going to be late' _he thought,a smug look on his face and a low snort of laughter escaped him as he continued to think about how inconsiderate people are for making him wait.

The door open, him in mid thought, and Della walked out. She looked up at him and waited

"... Follow me." he said, turning and walking down the hall, not caring if she kept up or not.

Della rolled her eyes then lock the door to her room and continued down the hall with Professor Snape, Keeping a distance the entire time.

As Della tried not to loose him, her black robes flew behind her. Underneath was baggy jeans with an assortments of pockets. She was wearing a white tank top and a double necklace with random stones attached to it.

As they walked down the hall, Della had many questions, still, about the castle. The walk remained silent, though, finding it in her best interest to talk to this man as little as possible. She'll wait till breakfast, where she could ask Dumbledore her questions.

Finally reaching an oak door, Professor Snape stopped and turned to face Della, who had just made it to his side.

"_This_ is your class room, I'm not going to show it to you again, your on the east side of the castle, by the fourth tower." he said as he retrieve a key from his pocket and dropped it in Della's open hand. Then turned and walked down the hall, without so much as a goodbye.

'_Well someone is being a real bastard this morning.' _Della thought as she unlocked the door in front of her.

* * *

With five minutes left till breakfast, she had her class room set up, sense the substitute had most the room already in order. Placing her hands on her hips she steps back and looked at her class room. Finding that she did a job well done, she figured she had earned breakfast. She turn on her heel and walked to the door, a smile had made its way to her face. 

As she neared the door her excitement rose, she couldn't wait to see all the students and start her new class. But as she grabbed for the handle of the door, her smile abruptly left her face as she realized she didn't know where the hell the great hall was.


End file.
